Studies of children's health-related beliefs and behavior, and the development of a decision-based curriculum for health education will be completed by mid 1978. Analyses of the services available to and needed by patients with Huntington's disease, and review of the methods of measuring satisfaction with care have been completed. Research related to quality of care in emergency services continues. Studies of the cost-effectiveness of bone-marrow transplantation (a study of the diffusion of technology) provides orientations towards patients' involvement in care, the use of self-care books by consumers, and the content of primary care have been initiated. The policy implication of each of these "trends" or practices will be examined. Technical assistance has been provided to several dozen agencies concerned with health services in Southern California. This was the result of a needs assessment of the users of health services research conducted by the UCLA Center. A series of graduate courses on health services research have been approved (and offered).